The man I dreamed
by Deelinquent
Summary: [CHAPTER FOUR]She has decided to die, but suddenly a man, who she only could see in her dreams, saves her and makes her a promise, then her life begins to change R&R.
1. Dreams come true

**I don't own Magic Knight Rayerth**

**Clamp owns it**

**Chapter One: Dreams come true**

Since the autumn had finished, the girl with hair in fire colour, had been thinking in the way to end her young life. She had had a sad life, drowning herself in her own pain. Her three brothers were there, for her, to help her, but she just had never noticed them, she just wanted to die.

Her beautiful dog was with her, but she just forgot him, as if he'd gone with the wind. She was so sad and she always cried. She didn't have a wish, neither something to want nor something to love.

The day she had selected arrived, that day she was walking in no direction, just walking, asking herself why she couldn't be happy when she was alive. She felt now as she was died, she knew her brothers would suffer to know about her final fate, but nothing would make her change her decision. Suddenly she noticed where she had arrived.

"Please, don't do it" she heard when she was about to jump, she looked around, looking for the owner of that beautiful mannish voice, but nobody was there, she felt so angry, why her mind played with her in that way. She walked again to the verge of the bridge and stood up at the end and taking a deep breath, finally she decided to jump.

She looked at him surprised, his beautiful dark eyes looked like worried for her, his black hair danced with the wind, she just could see him "Please… don't do it" he said. He helped her to lower and took her hands "Just wait…" he said and kissed her lips "I'll come back for you… I promise" he said and let her stood up on the bridge.

"Wait!" she let out when finally she reacted, but she couldn't saw him anymore "wait please… who are you?" she asked, small tears began to run on her face, that tall, handsome and kind man was the same who she saw in her dreams "Are you… Lantis?"

_To be continued… _

_Sailor Padme_


	2. Who's she?

**I don't own Magic Knight Rayerth**

**Clamp owns it**

**Chapter Two: Who's she?**

Hikaru got home later, she felt her heart more deep than never. She opened the door slowly, thinking about that beautiful man, who she never thought he could really exist. "I'm home, Hikari" she called her dog, the pet ran to her, he wanted to see her, he'd been having a bad impression since the morning, when Hikaru had left home. She caressed his head "I'm so sorry, I was about to let you alone" then she embraced him warmly.

Hikaru had been living alone for one year, she decided to leave her home, where her three brother still lived. Satoru had begun his own family, and she knew her other two brother would do it the same soon, so she had a strong feeling that she should live alone, so she did it, she found a nice flat near the College, and at the beginning it was good, because it seemed that her sadness had gone far away, but suddenly it had come back again, and it hit her face.

Hikaru sit on her bed, she let her fall over it "Are you real?" she asked closing her beautiful red eyes and thinking about him again "I was waiting for you so long, why you asked me to wait for you more?" She stood up and walked around her bedroom "NO! I'm just about to go mad, he can't be real, how he could be, I've only seen her in my dreams, it was just a joke of my mind, why! I just want to die!" she let out so angry, she was so confused, she didn't want to feel in that way, but she couldn't change her mind, she had just one thought: she wanted to die.

The morning arrived. Hikaru opened her eyes and looked around her room, she managed to see Hikari sleeping in her feet "Good morning" she told him, trying to show some happiness to be alive for another day. She got up, her classes at College began in one hour. She left her bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

Hikaru left her flat and walked to school as everyday she did it. Hikaru could see the entrance of her college. She walked into the Clamp Capus nobody was waiting for her, she jus walked alone, as she always did. She had been there since she was a child, but she had no friend. She never wanted to make one, she was a solitary soul, and she only had Hikari, even when she knew he would die sooner than any friend.

Finally she arrived her classroom, some of her classmates were there. They looked at her when she entered the place "I can't believe that Shidou has no friend, I mean she's so pretty and looks like nicer than some people I know, but she's always alone, I think she's a bit sad girl" murmured a girl to another.

Hikaru could feel how her classmates talked about her and her loneliness each time she was there, she remember when she was a child and some of them tried to make her their friend, however, she just refused, she believed strongly she didn't need a friend or even a lover, with Hikari's company was sufficient. Even though the fact that she was early feeling a strong sensation of necessity for that attractive man in her dreams, and she almost could swear she had seen him on the bridge yesterday, and that feeling was scaring her.

She stopped her thoughts, it had been enough, why think about all that trash, after all she would die soon, she didn't know exactly when, because now she really wasn't very sure of that.

"May I come in?" Hikaru ended up looking the girl on the entrance, she had a long silk blue hair, she watched Hikaru and smile, Hikaru smiled her in back, although she was so surprised by her reaction.

"You should be Ryuuzaki Umi, shouldn't you" said the teacher to her, the girl nodded "Come in please"

Umi stood up in front of the class and introduced herself "I'm Ryuuzaki Umi, I come from Nagano, my father was transferred here by his company so now I live in Tokyo" she said confidently.

"Fine, now, there, near Shidou, is an empty sit, please, sit down there" The girl nodded and walked to the sit.

"Hi" she said to Hikaru smiling "I'm Umi, you are…"

Hikaru gave her a sceptical look "HIkaru" she talked softly.

Umi smiled at her again "Nice to meet you, Hikaru" and Hikaru smiled back.

_To be continued… _

_Sailor Padme_

**AN:** Here's the second chapter. I know Hikaru desn't look like the true Hikaru we know, it's just another reality.

**Anna Gray,** thanks so much, I hope you enjoy this second chapter.


	3. The Piano Concerto

**Chapter Three: The Piano Concerto**

Hikaru was sitting on the fountain, situated on the entrance of the Campus. She looked at her wristwatch again, it was a bit late and she was retarded. "Where are you?" she muttered at time she gave another gaze to her wristwatch, she was worried, because she always arrived at time.

"I'm sorry!" a beautiful girl with water blue hair apologised "I had some problem to get here" she said smiling.

Hikaru stood up, she could relax "No problem" she said smiling back "I was a little worried but you're here" Hikaru confessed.

They walked through the campus "Are you parents travelling?" Hikaru enquired, Umi nodded "Do you miss them?" she asked again.

"Yes, but each time is less than before, I'm used to being alone" Umi confessed "But it's good when they are at home" she sighed.

Hikaru looked at her friend "When I was living with my brothers I never though if I could miss them, because they were always there, when I needed them, so I can imagine how more difficult it'd have been if they hadn't been there" she said supporting Umi.

"More difficult, what you mean?" Umi asked her.

Hikaru smiled "I mean to be a teen" she explained "But if I had had your friendship itd have been easier" Hikaru affirmed.

Umi smiled "I feel the same, it'd have been cool to meet you then, but now we're here, together, and that makes me so happy" she said and she intertwined her hand with the hand of Hikaru "I promise to be with you always" she kissed her cheek.

Hikaru was red, she had never felt a kiss from another girl, or somebody else, but she felt happy, Umi was so dear for her.

Hikaru and Umi were lying on the grass, after classes they did the same "I can't belive it!" Umi said jumping with a smile on her face.

Hikaru gave her a confused look "What?" she asked looking at Umi moving around her.

Umi came closer to her and showed hem the newspaper "This!" she said pointing out the page "Listen! Fuu Hououji, the most famous pianist, will give a concert in Tokyo this weekend, on the Tokyo Tower!" she said very delighted.

Hikaru smiled "Oh, I see. However, who's she?" se said doubtfully.

"What?" Umi was stunned "You don't know her, for god's sake! My girl, she's the best pianist over the whole world, she has won a lot of awards and you told me you don't know her, where have you been living?" Umi said in a complete disbelief.

Hikaru felt ashamed by her ignorance "I'm sorry, but I'm not a piano music fan" she admitted.

Umi noticed her sad face, she knew then what she had done "Oh, I'm sorry my sweetie, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I only… well, I'm a big fan of her, actually, but it's not your fault, but, you're still able to know her, I'm completely sure you'll like her!" she said and embraced her girlfriend.

"Really?" Hikaru looked at her "She should be too good if you pretend I'll like her" she said.

Umi laughed "Of course she is, don't worry, we'll be there, and together we'll enjoy her fabulous music" She affirmed.

Umi bought the tickets two days before the concert, her father had a good friend who always got the best places especially for him, and her daughter too. "Look, I got them!" Umi showed two tickets to Hikaru.

"Oh, great, after the concert we can go to my flat and have delicious dinner, what you think?" she asked.

Umi showed a big smile "Yes, perfect! We can sleep there, it's such a great plan!" she hugged her warmly.

The Concert day, Hikaru was waiting for Umi in her flat, Umi arrived at time, as ever "I'm so happy, I'll be there, listen to her beautiful music, it'll be the best concert" Umi assured smiling.

Hikaru looked at her "Are you sure?" she asked her.

Umi gave her a disappointed look "Of course it'll be, I promise you" she declared convinced.

Minutes later they arrived to the concert place. A lot of people were there, making a queue in the entrance "Look how many people have come" Umi pulled Hikaru "Hurry up!" she asked her.

Hikaru was impressed, people were so excited, as Umi was, for the concert "yes, I'm coming" she let out trying to calm down, she wasn't as happy as Umi, but she expected she could enjoy the Concert at least.

Finally they got their sits. A stage had been improvised in the tower. The stage was amazing, decorated with beautiful flowers and the lights shined strongly "It's a cool stage, in fact" Hikaru had to admit. She looked around and discovered a lot of flower around the tower and she couldn't help smile "I'm glad to be here" she muttered satisfied.

"What you said" Umi asked.

Hikaru smiled "Nothing".

Half an hour and finally the third call apperead. A young girl appeared on the stage, wearing a beautiful green dress "Thanks for coming tonight" she claimed "I hope you'll enjoy this concert as much as I will" she finaly said and walked to a near piano and sit. She opened it and put her slim finger and began to play.

Hikaru could see why Umi loved her, she had a magic power when she played, she almost could feel it in the air, and it was like a soft breeze.

**xXxXxXx**

A beautiful young girl was crying, sitting in a big flower, she was praying with all her heart "Please, girls from another world save my world, let me bring them to here. I'm using my last power to invoke you, magic knights!"

**xXxXxXx**

A light covered the tower, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu listened to a soft voice calling them, and then they were involved by the mystical light and suddenly they disappeared with it.

_To be continued…_

_Sailor Padme_

**NA.:** I'm here, with the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Merissala** Thanks a lot for your comments, I hope you like this chapter :-)


	4. In another world

**Chapter Four: In Another World**

Hikaru got home later "Hikari, I'm home" she called her dog "Hikari?" she asked when nobody came "Where are you, boy?" Hikaru crossed her flat to the little garden at the bottom "Hikari, are you here?" she said opening the door "Hika…" Hikaru couldn't believe who was sitting near the dog.

"Hi, my beautiful one, how are you?" the man said showing his gorgeous smile "You're dog is incredible nice, just like you" he caressed the dog's head smoothly, and looked at her attentively "What happens?" he asked when he noticed the shocked face of the girl.

Hikaru was totally astonished, stood up in the door looking at him "Are you really here?" she could say in a complete disbelief.

The man, who was sitting in a little chair, stood up and walked to her "Yes, I'm really here" he said and kissed her mouth "I come to complete my promise" he said and kissed her again.

Hikaru felt his lips and his tongue touching her own. It was so wonderful; she felt a delicious heat inside of her body, running through her veins, his hands travelled her virginal body, Hikaru groaned when he bit slowly her neck. They walked leisurely to her bedroom while they kissed each other. They fall on her bed, and their passionate session of kisses continued.

Hikaru didn't think, she only reacted to the stimulating kisses that the he gave her, but, suddenly she open her eyes, What she was doing? That man was a complete stranger, she stopped him and jumped from the bed "Who are you?" she asked him "Why you came here, what you want from me?" she interrogated.

The man gave her an incredulous look "Hikaru, I thought you trusted me, why you're asking me who I am, you know me" he said "I'm here because you need me, I made you a promise and I came to complete it, because it was you wanted, wasn't it?" he resolutely said.

Hikaru wasn't really sure what was happening, he was there and she wanted that, but she was scared, because he was only a stranger who she always saw in her dreams, but now it was the truth, he was there, for her. "I'm sorry… I…" when Hikaru looked at him he simply had disappeared "Latens…?" she said looking for him.

Hikaru opening her eyes quickly, her skin was wet "A dream… again" she said "Damned! Who are you, Laten?" she enquired "I don't want to die" she whispered "I want to live, to know him, to feel his kiss" she said touching her lips with her fingers, embraced a new wish, that dream had be more real than ever.

Suddenly Hikaru looked around, she was lying on a blue grass "What the… ?" she just reminded, she was in a concert, on the Tower of Tokyo, when suddenly a strong light appeared an involved her. She could see that light involved Umi and that girl who was playing the piano too, so she got up "Umi!" she called her "Where are you, Umi?"

"Here" Umi lifted her hand "I'm here, I had a terrible fall" she said sitting on the blue grass "Where we are?" she asked.

"I think this is a parallel world to ours" a girl with brown short hair appeared, she was wearing glasses "But I'm not really sure" she accepted.

Umi and Hikaru gave her an incredulous look, they couldn't believe she was really there "I saw when the light involved us, and I saw you there, but I didn't guess that you would be here, with us" Umi said looking at her.

Fuu smiled "Oh, I see. But I suppose I were invoked by that girl too, who was calling for us" Fuu walked towards them "I'm Fuu Hououji, I'm a pianist" she introduced herself "I'm 18, my blood type is "A" and mi star sign is Sagittarius" she said smiling.

Umi gave her a sceptical look "Why you told us your blood type to introduce yourself" she asked confused.

Fuu laughed "Just if I need a blood transfusion" she answered funny.

"Ok, I'm Umi Ryuuzaki, I'm 18 too, my star sign is Pisces and my blood type is "A"" she said and embraced Hikaru "And, of course, my pretty best friend Hikaru, she's 18, too, even if she looks like younger" Umi informed her.

"Really? You're 18? You look like younger" Fuu was surprised.

Hikaru smiled her lightly, turned around to see the place "It's so beautiful, it seems scenery of a fantasy book" she let out.

Umi and Fuu nodded.

"Yes it is, but it will disappear very soon" somebody said, the three girls looked for them. A kind of child was there, wearing strange clothes and carrying a rod in his hand "So I suppose you're the three legendary Magic Knights who were called by Princess Emeraude from another World"

They looked at him surprised "Legendary what…?" Umi asked.

"You're too young!" he said to them "I don't believe you're the powerful Magic Knights" he complained.

"What? Why you call us young, if you're a kid!" Umi inquired angry.

He hit her head "I'm not a kid!" he replied "I'm 745 years ago" he assured.

"For god's sake! You look like a kid!" Fuu exclaimed surprised.

He avoided answering that comment.

"Please, tell us, where we are?" Hikaru enquired.

He looked at them in a serious way "We're in Cephiro, you were called by the Princess Emeraude to become the legendary Magic Knights" he answered.

"Magic knights?" Hikaru whispered.

"That's not a fashion name! Anyway… we don't want to become in that magic knight, whatever that that means! we only want to come back to the Tower of Tokyo!" Umi informed him.

"Listen to me, this world, Cephiro, is in big trouble. So you have to obey the legend, becoming Magic Knights to save…what the…?"

Umi and Fuu enjoying the wonderful view, without paying himattention, Hikaru smelled some flowers that seemed to grow up just in that place.

"Pay me attention!" he screamed angry.

Umi looked at him very angry "I told you, we don't want to become in that thing, we just want to go home!" Umi repeated.

He sighed "Any way, you'll not be able to go home" he said resolutely.

"What did you say!" the three girls said at the sametime.

"You'll not be able to go home, I said" he repeated again.

_To be continued..._

_Sailor Padme_

**AN**: Oh my goodness, I've written this story very fast, well, this is the first time I do something like that (My other fics have been writing in more time) But I'm so happy because some people have read it, at the beginning I thought nobody wanted to read my story, but I'm surprised! Thanks to everybody who has read it.

**Shinomu:** Thank you so much, yeah, the recent chapters have been longer, I have had a lot of inspiration. Enjoy this new chapter!

**Merissala: **I promise: I'll try to do different this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again :-)


End file.
